1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, for example, to a semiconductor device manufacturing method making use of electron beam exposure.
2. Related Background Art
There are known semiconductor device manufacturing methods making use of the electron beam exposure. An electron beam used in the electron beam exposure has the wavelength shorter than those of ultraviolet beams used in general projection exposure and thus has the feature of allowing realization of high resolution. There is a developed method that enables a lithography step using the electron beam exposure to be performed with high sensitivity (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-39717